Jon Moxley
|birth_place=Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. |resides=Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S. |spouse= |names=Dean Ambrose Jon Moxley |height=6 ft 4 in |weight=225 lb |billed=Cincinnati, Ohio |trainer=Cody Hawk Les Thatcher |debut=2004 |retired= }} Jonathan David Good (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW), where he performs under the ring name Jon Moxley. He also makes appearances in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is the current IWGP United States Champion in his first reign. He is best known for his time with WWE, where he performed as Dean Ambrose from 2011 to 2019. He is also known for his work on the independent circuit as Jon Moxley between 2004 and 2011, and worked for various promotions including Full Impact Pro (FIP), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), and Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), winning the FIP World Heavyweight Championship once and the CZW World Heavyweight Championship twice. After signing with WWE, Good, as Dean Ambrose, competed in their developmental territories Florida Championship Wrestling and NXT until 2012. He joined the main roster in November 2012 as a member of The Shield with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Ambrose won his first championship in WWE while in the group, the United States Championship, with his 351-day reign being the longest under the WWE banner. Following The Shield's breakup, Ambrose went on to become a one-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, a three-time Intercontinental Champion, and a two-time Raw Tag Team Champion (with Rollins). He was also the 2016 Money in the Bank ladder match winner, cashing in his contract on Rollins later that night to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Upon winning the Raw Tag Team Championship in August 2017, Ambrose became the 27th Triple Crown Champion and the 16th Grand Slam Champion. Early life Jonathan David Good was born in Cincinnati, Ohio, on December 7, 1985. An avid wrestling fan who idolized Bret Hart as a child, Good used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing by immersing himself in wrestling videotapes and reading stories about wrestling's earlier days. A year after beginning to train as a wrestler, he dropped out of high school. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2019-present) After weeks of New Japan Pro-Wrestling airing videos of a mystery man targeting Juice Robinson, Moxley was revealed as the culprit. AEW CEO Tony Khan stated that he will be able to take independent and international bookings during the summer before AEW's television deal starts in the fall. Moxley will make his New Japan Pro-Wrestling debut on June 5 in which he defeated Robinson for the IWGP United States Championship. Professional wrestling style, persona, and reception After debuting on WWE television with The Shield, Ambrose utilized a headlock driver, dubbed Dirty Deeds, as a finishing maneuver. Soon after The Shield's initial split in 2014, Ambrose began using a double underhook DDT as his Dirty Deeds finisher. Referred to as "The Lunatic Fringe" since his time in The Shield, Ambrose's WWE gimmick has seen him characterized as a mentally unstable and unpredictable wildcard. His gimmick has been compared to Heath Ledger's portrayal of The Joker. After becoming a villain in late 2018, Ambrose began proclaiming himself as "The Moral Compass of WWE." His revamped character invited comparisons to Tom Hardy's portrayal of Bane from the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. Ambrose's booking during his feuds with Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt in 2014 was criticized by commentators, including James Caldwell of the Pro Wrestling Torch, who stated that although "he's a utility main eventer", his lack of victories indicated that he was not a guy that WWE was positioning "for a 2-3 year sustained run on top". Ambrose's post-Shield run as a heroic character gained popularity, with him being cheered over fellow heroic character Roman Reigns when they faced off in three world title matches (Payback and Survivor Series in 2015 and Fastlane in 2016). Ambrose was voted as the Most Popular Wrestler of the Year by Pro Wrestling Illustrated readers in 2014 and 2015. Other media Good, as Dean Ambrose, appeared as a playable character in the video games WWE 2K14, WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, and WWE 2K19. Under the Dean Ambrose name, Good made his acting debut in the 2015 action film 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown, in which he played detective John Shaw. In May 2019, it was reported by Deadline Hollywood that Good had been cast in Cagefighter, an "MMA-themed" action film. The film is currently in pre-production. Personal life It was revealed in 2015 that Good had been dating WWE announcer Renee Paquette, better known as Renee Young, since 2013. They were married in April 2017. They reside in Las Vegas, Nevada. In August 2018, Young became a commentator on WWE Raw on the night of Good's return from injury. Good moved to Birmingham, Alabama for a time in 2018 in order to be closer to doctors during his recovery from his torn bicep after he contracted a staph infection, from which he says he nearly died. Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP United States Championship (1 time, current) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2014) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2014, 2015) ** Ranked No. 8 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 References